


Time's Up

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a lot of work to finish, and Jared is getting impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's Up

“Bedtime,” Jared says in a low whisper, close to Jensen’s ear. He smells like soap and toothpaste, wet hair dripping onto Jensen’s dress shirt.

Jensen slides his glasses down his nose and rubs at his eyes. “I’m almost done. Ten more minutes,” he says, gesturing at the essay exams spread out on the kitchen table. A sea of bluebooks.

Jared hums against his skin. He slides a hand under Jensen’s shirt, stretching the collar out of shape. “They’ll still be there in the morning, you know.”

“That’s the problem,” Jensen points out, hunching away from Jared when he kisses the back of his neck. “Fifteen minutes. Tops.”

His coffee cup disappears and reappears at his elbow a few seconds later, refilled and steaming.

“Sure thing, teach,” Jared says.

Jensen sighs and opens another exam to the sound of Jared’s footsteps thumping up the stairs. He makes it through four more tests before Jared reemerges in the doorway and circles behind him. The coffee’s gone lukewarm and bitter and Jared’s hair is now dry. Jensen wonders how much time has passed.

“Fifteen minutes, huh?” This time it’s fingernails scratching through Jensen’s scalp, and a more insistent press of lips behind Jensen’s ear. He nuzzles into Jensen’s neck, his hair tickling against Jensen’s jaw.

“Five more,” Jensen bargains, “then I’m done. I swear.”

Jared tilts Jensen’s head back with two fingers beneath his chin and kisses him, a small tease of tongue against Jensen’s lips. “I can be generous,” Jared says. “I’ll give you ten.”

The stacks of ungraded papers are no less daunting than when he started. Jensen’s halfway through grading one, and wondering if the student had actually ever been to an English class, when he hears Jared’s footsteps on the stairs again.

“Time’s up,” Jared says.

Glancing up, Jensen’s mouth goes instantaneously dry. Jared is leaning against the doorway, naked as sin. He’s slowly jacking himself off, his flushed, hard cock slipping easily through his slicked up fingers. His expression is dark, intent, and there’s a slightly evil twist to his lips. 

Jensen drops his pen. It rolls off the end of the table and clatters onto the floor. His collar feels too tight and his internal thermostat skyrockets. 

“Fuck,” he sputters. 

“Exactly,” Jared says, crossing the room with a few sauntering strides. He kicks at the chair’s legs, sends them scraping across the floor. The back of the chair digs into the table in a way that’s sure to leave a mark.

Everything goes fuzzy, soft around the edges when Jared takes Jensen’s glasses off of his nose and places them on the table. Jared starts in on the buttons of Jensen’s shirt, loses patience after a few and shoves it over his head. Buttons skitter on the floor, and Jensen’s mind trips insanely over how he’s gonna explain this one to the drycleaners. Again.

The thought gets wiped out of his head quickly enough. Jared kneels in front of him, makes quick business of his pants and swallows Jensen’s cock down, all the way to the base, his mouth hot and tongue swirling. Jensen’s hard in an instant, the sudden change in blood flow leaving him breathless and dizzy. He grips the seat of the chair and opens his legs further, fucking into Jared’s mouth with tiny bursts. “Your mouth,” he pants.

Jared pulls off. “That’s my boy,” he says, almost a purr. He pries two fingers between Jensen’s lips, and Jensen sucks them down. They’re slick, slippery, taste like lube, and Jensen gets impossibly harder.

Grabbing a handful of hair at the base of Jared’s neck, Jensen urges him upward. He kisses Jared like he’s dying for it, all soft moans and shared breath. His fingers trace Jared’s spine at the small of his back and move lower, sliding down the crack of his ass and teasing his hole.

Jared’s slick, wet, opened up. In a flash, Jensen wants to take back the last twenty minutes, wishes like hell he could have seen it. He pictures Jared on their bed, legs splayed and cock leaking as he worked his fingers inside. 

Heat reverberates through Jensen’s body, his balls pulling up tight, hips stabbing forward and he grabs his cock, squeezing at the base. He’s close. So close.

Jared chuckles. “Patience,” he says, straddling Jensen’s legs.

“Like you’re one to lecture me on patience,” Jensen shoots back. He tips forward, kissing Jared’s stomach, the muscles contracting beneath his mouth. 

Jared lines them up and lowers himself slowly onto Jensen’s cock, pausing when Jensen is only a couple of inches inside. “You shouldn’t complain.”

“I’m not complaining. Trust me,” Jensen says through gritted teeth, fighting the need to thrust upward. He feels Jared relax, open up around him, hot and tight and fucking incredible.

Jared starts to rock, slow circles to start, his breath hitching in his chest and his arms wrapped loosely around Jensen’s neck. Jensen palms Jared’s thighs, feels the shift of muscles as Jared moves faster. Sweat pools at the hollow of Jared’s throat, and Jensen laps at it, works his way up the column of Jared’s neck and licks into his mouth.

The pressure is building again, Jared angles his hips just so and fucks down hard, their legs coming together in stinging slaps. The slip and drag of Jared’s cock trapped between them sends fire exploding in Jensen’s veins, and he thrusts up, keeping with Jared’s quickening rhythm. Jared digs his nails into Jensen’s shoulders, shudders and clenches around him, and Jensen comes, legs shaking and his head thrown back.

Dazed and fucked out, Jensen rests his forehead against Jared’s chest. Jared’s still hard, cock wet and leaking precome. With a shaking hand, Jensen wraps his fingers around him. Jared knocks it away, and stands up with a wince that they both feel.

“Do I have your attention now?” Jared asks. He pulls Jensen to his feet and starts tugging him toward their bedroom.

“You could say that.”

“Good. Now it’s my turn.”

 

~fin~

Thanks for reading.


End file.
